


He's Just Lonely

by Pasic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Getting Back Together, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pasic/pseuds/Pasic
Summary: “Sounds like you might have been telling those goodbyes to me mister…..so how you so sure he isn't shopping around for something new?”





	He's Just Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not allowed to listen to country music anymore...
> 
> "She don't love you" by Eric Pasily is so to blame for this.
> 
> Ah I don't have a beta for this. So please tell me if I missed something!

“He don't love you... he’s just lonely…” Gabe’s voice was soft and gruff as he caught the startled young man by surprise. Hmm maybe not so young but a good ten years or more his junior. His hair was a shaggy brown, his beard could use a trim and a cowboy hat was tipped back on his head. Damn when had he gotten so long in the tooth he'd think the other was young….But then again was he really that old? He felt long past his prime staring at those bright eyes. There was still hope there. Gabe couldn't even remember how to hope. 

He shouldn't have even said anything. Who the cowboy was buying a drink for shouldn't bother him...But it did. Lord did it. Hell he shouldn't even be in this bar but old habits die hard. His unit was in town and had remembered this being the only place worth it's beer in the small quiet town. On the other side of the bar was the reason he shouldn't be here. Should leave before bright blue eyes find him in the crowd.

“How'd you fancy that? I haven't seen you talkin’ to him none. So how'd you know if he's not the trusting type?” Leaned against the bar, as he waited for his drinks, the younger man looked Gabe over. From the grey threading in to his short curls to the scars cutting through one side of his face he got the impression this stranger would know his face anywhere. It was the look of a man use to working where other didn't or wouldn't look. Ah smarter then he seemed and to clever by half. Gabe would put money on it.

“He was once upon a time. Use to dance when the band played…..” God he should just stop now. He didn't need to spill his old mistakes, pain and regret out on this stranger. Downing a mouthful of his drink he closed his eyes feeling the burn while trying to ignore the blooming understanding starting to show on this young man's face. “....you could promise him forever but you'll never have his heart. To use to the leaving. He's heard all the best goodbyes.” 

“Sounds like you might have been telling those goodbyes to me mister…..so how you so sure he isn't shopping around for something new?” Oh a good question. Looking up Gabe let his eyes wander to the far side of the bar again. Standing near the pool tables was Jack Morrison….not the Jack that still invaded his dreams. No this man had grown into himself. Blond hair gone grey and thinning out just like his father’s had. Jaw still shrong but now wearing a light scrap of stubble. Old scars cut through kissable lips and had almost taken an eye. Those didn't take away from the clearly handsome face or at least Gabe never thought they had even when they were fresh. Still an angry red on pale skin when he had softly kissed them that first time when the bandages had come off. 

Being a few years out of the force hadn't stopped or slowed Jack. Large shoulders may slump a little but the waist was still trim. Long legs could probably still outrun him looking like that. The jeans and button up fit his from now like the fatigues had when he was bright like the sun. Perfectly.

Jack Morrison had aged like fine wine to soft moonlight in the last six years since Gabe had seen him. It wasn't a bad look. In fact Gabe could only mourn the loss of not being there to see it. Watching him pick up a pool stick and set up a shot he almost choked on his drink. There. Sitting on Jack's left hand. It was the wedding band Gabe had picked out all those years ago!

But why still wear it? He was so sure it was the one he had chosen. The silver was a little tarnished and the blue sapphire that was inlaid in the simple metal band could be cleaned but he'd know that ring anywhere. It’d taken him a year to save up for it. Going to the little shop off base every few weeks to see if it was still shining back at him from under glass.

“Because i remember him like sunlight….and he might still be mine….” Standing he took the drinks the bartender sat down before the cowboy could even think about taking them then started across the room. Laughter and a wolf whistle dogged his steps but he didn't falter as blue eyes looked up and widened in shock.

“Hey Jack…..” Gabe's small smile was nervous but he still wore his own ring. Maybe he could still remember hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I mean if you people like this I have two more in the works because seriously....I get ideas from country songs and it's bad.


End file.
